


Complicated Feelings

by LostCryptid



Series: Tumblr Smooch Prompts [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, It/Its Pronouns For Michael | The Distortion (The Magnus Archives), M/M, No beta we die like archival assistants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCryptid/pseuds/LostCryptid
Summary: Feelings are complicatedMichael thinks that Gerry can be pretty stupidAnd Gerry thinks being stupid is the right thing to do
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael | The Distortion
Series: Tumblr Smooch Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883362
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	Complicated Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vnderseelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnderseelie/gifts).



> Prompt fill for: Kisses that start on their fingers and run up their arm, eventually ending on their lips.  
> This got longer than planned but here you go!
> 
> GerryMichael fluff for the soul

Gerry had long since accepted that his life was weird and not what most people would call usual, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t be surprised anymore.

Like when he opened his cupboard to get a mug and found Michael instead. He blinked slowly to make sure that his sleep-addled brain wasn’t playing tricks on him. But no, Michael didn’t vanish.

“What are you doing here?”, he questioned, rubbing his eyes. He definitely wasn’t awake enough to deal with spiral shenanigans. He had just gotten up and was still wearing pyjamas, okay boxer shorts and an old band shirt but still. It was too early.

“I wanted to say hello.” Michael said as if it was the most obvious thing. Maybe it was. Gerry didn’t know.

“Would you maybe like to get out of my cupboard for that?” Gerry asked. He only wanted to get a mug so he could get some much-needed caffeine.

“Sure.”

Michael started to unfold itself out of the cupboard, in which it technically shouldn’t have fit in the first place but somehow had anyway. Gerry took a step back to give it enough space, even though it probably wouldn’t have cared. Space was only a trivial thing to consider for a manifestation of the Spiral.

It hurt to watch Michael unfurl itself, joints bending and deforming themselves in impossible ways, so Gerry tried not to stare too much.

“Why did you come here?”, he asked instead, eyeing his cupboard behind Michael, that now looked normal again.

Michael tilted his head and stepped closer, invading Gerry’s personal space. Gerry could feel the static, that always accompanied it like an aura, tickle against his skin as he looked up into Michael’s ever-changing eyes.

“I missed you.” It said. Gerry blinked again.

“I thought time is just a concept.”

“It is, but I still missed you.” It answered, leaning down until its face hovered in front of Gerry’s. Gerry only raised an eyebrow. He had long since gotten used to Michael’s complete lack of understanding for things like personal space.

“I didn’t know you could miss things.” Gerry admitted, stepping past Michael, so he could finally grab his mug and place it under his coffeemaker.

“Neither did I.” Michael admitted. It sounded confused as it stepped behind Gerry, placing its head on top of Gerry’s. Its arms were resting loosely on Gerry’s shoulders, which brought its pointy fingers dangerously close to Gerry’s neck and his chest and his abdomen too probably. But Gerry didn’t feel threatened.

“I like you.” Michael added one of its fingers, wrapping around a strand of Gerry’s hair, twisting it until it formed a curl, that stayed even after it let it go.

“I like you too Michael.” Gerry replied casually while his heart threatened to jump out of his chest. He did like Michael. Maybe to much. Maybe in a way that went above befriending your local Spiral door monster.

“No.” Michael disagreed. It sounded frustrated.

“What do you mean no?”, he asked and turned around, pushing lightly against Michael’s chest so it would step back enough that he could look at it. “I’m pretty sure that I like you.”

Michael’s hair twisted in even more extreme patterns than usual and its face glitched out of focus before snapping back into place. It frowned.

“You do, but you don’t.” it said, and Gerry sighed. That didn’t help at all. The coffeemaker gurgling happily behind him didn’t offer any advice either.

“What do you mean with that?” he asked, getting information from Michael was always an experience and if often depended on his ability to ask the right questions.

“What I said.” Michael answered, scrunching up its nose.

“Okay, okay, good.” 

Gerry sighed again.

“So I like you, but I don’t, and you like me, and you do?”, he suggested.

“Yes.”

Well, that wasn’t as helpful as he had hoped.

Gerry scratched his neck.

Do you mean you like me more than I like you?” he asked.

Michael tilted his head, golden curls bouncing wildly. The coffeemaker beeped behind Gerry, but he ignored it.

“I suppose?” it sounded more like a question, but it was at least a step into the right direction.

“And you can’t explain it to me.”

Michael nodded. Well, that figured, being clear wasn’t Michael’s forte, even less so if it involved loose concepts like emotions.

“Can you show it to me?” Gerry asked instead, and Michael shrugged. Its fingers twitching at its side, apparently unsure of what to do. So that wasn’t working either, but Gerry had a vague feeling where this was going. He took Michael’s hands into his, careful not to cut himself on sharp edges.

“Michael?” Gerry asked.

“Hmm?”

"Do you love me?”

Michael glitched, and it seemed to splinter apart for a moment, fractals flitting through the air before it pulled itself back together. It fidgeted.

“I don’t know. Maybe? I think so, feelings are hard.” it mumbled, scrunching up his nose, apparently unhappy. Gerry snorted.

“Tell me about it,” he said with a wry grin. “but Michael, I do love you too. I think. I mean, feelings are hard.”

Michael made a soft oh sound, spirals forming on its checks before he started to frown.

“That’s stupid.”

Now it was Gerry’s turn to frown. From all the responses he could’ve expected this wasn’t one of them.

“What? Why?”

“I’m dangerous.”

“I’m aware.” Gerry said, tracing a finger over the sharp edges of Michael’s hands.

“I could hurt you.” Michael continued.

“I don’t feel threatened by you.”

“See? Stupid.” Michael said, its hair twisting wildly around his head, clearly agitated.

“Maybe.” Gerry agreed. “but I’m okay with that.” he said, turning Michael’s hand so he could press a kiss against one pointy fingertip.

“Is this okay?”, he asked, glancing up at Michael.

It nodded, colourful spirals dancing over its skin. Greens and purples, turning into reds and yellows then into pink before it started anew. Gerry smiled pressing soft kisses against each of Michael’s fingertips. Careful not to cut himself since that would be counterproductive to what he was trying to achieve. Michael’s skin felt wrong under his lips, like rough leather over sandpaper, but Gerry didn’t mind.

“You don’t scare me.” he said, before pressing a kiss against Michael’s palm. It was unnatural still as if it was trying very hard not to move so it wouldn’t hurt Gerry. Only its hair kept moving, twisting around as usual. It made Gerry’s heart skip a beat. He stepped closer, pressing a kiss against Michael’s wrist.

“If you wanted to hurt me you could’ve done so a long time ago.” he murmured against the skin.

“What if it’s an accident.” Michael asked as Gerry trailed feather-light kisses along its arm. He glanced up and smiled.

“I trust you.”, he said with a shrug. “And I can take care of myself.”

“That’s even more stupid.”, Michael accused., but the complaint was weak, and Gerry grinned against Michael’s neck before he nipped gently at it. He felt Michael shudder against him.

“I think I’m fine with being stupid.”, he hummed, standing on his tiptoes so he could kiss along Michael’s jaw.

“Can I?”, he asked again, hovering millimetres in front of Michael’s lips. Michael didn’t answer instead lips pressed against his, kissing him fervently. He gasped, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck.

Michael’s hands found their way onto his hips, pushing him back until he bumped against the countertop. Gerry hummed softly burying his hands in Michael’s hair, breaking the kiss only to dive back in again.

“This is nice.” he decided, smiling at Michael who now loomed over him.

It made some staticy sound that Gerry interpreted as agreement.

“Want some coffee?” he asked then.

“I don’t need fluids.” Michael pointed out, its fingers playing with the worn-out hem of Gerry’s shirt. Gerry laughed.

“Didn’t ask if you need one, asked if you wanted one. But we can also just cuddle if you want.”

“And kiss.”

“And kiss.” Gerry agreed. “but I do need a coffee, or I will fall asleep on you.”

Michael smiled down at him.

“You could fall asleep on me if you want.”, it pointed out, and Gerry chuckled.

“Maybe next time alight?”, he suggested.

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing very nearly turned into smut but I somehow hit the brakes  
> But I might add the smutty version someday in the future should I feel like it ewe
> 
> Prompts are still open and the entire List of Prompts can be found here [Prompts](https://constantlytiredghost.tumblr.com/post/626550999357816832/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)


End file.
